DESCRIPTION: The primary goal of the proposed research is the development of a new synthetic route toward the vancomycin family of antibiotics. Specifically, the total synthesis of balhimycin will employ new versions of known methodology for the preparation of diaryl ether rings using a C2-symmetric triazene substrate. Other noteworthy applications include an intramolecular Diels-Alder addition. Degradation studies of balhimycin are expected to intercept and facilitate the total synthesis at a critical stage and to lead to the preparation of analogs for biological screening against drug resistant bacterial strains.